A Summer Love In Japan
by peaceofsexy240
Summary: well i hope you like it this story took me 2 weeks to finish ENJOY ;D
1. Ohayoo

**ME: hi hi everybody sorry but im a very cheerful person and well im a very cheerful person so**

**the japanese names i uesd are from from of the anime shows i watch i might put the names of**

**them at the end so you can check them out!!!!!! : } ok enjoy the story!!!!! :] OH YEAH**

**MOMOKO: blossom MIYAKO: bubbles KAORU: buttercup..... these are there real names **

* * *

_beep beeep beeeep!!!_ I hated that sound. It always meant I had to get up for something I know thats not

important! Hi my name is Harou Momoko my friends call me sakura that means cherry blossom in japanese

but its suppose to be short for blossom anyway I have two sisters the first one is Harou Miyako we call her

ne kawaii which means 2 cute and the other one is Harou Kaoru we call her atsui okaasan i that means

hot mother or mom we live in tokyo with are brother we go to huminya - suko high school. Today

is the last week of school we get out kin'youbi (friday) the nana (7) of roku gatsu (july) sorry for all the japanese

but thats my native language. now shall we get back to the story!! hehe

iie iie iie iie iie iie iie - MOMOKO

(no no no no no no no)

im going to be late - MOMOKO

sakura rushed down the stairs all most tripping over her bag

oh momoko-kun ohayou - MIYAKO

(good morning)

ohayou miyako-kun have you seen my tie - MOMOKO

you mean the one your wearing - MIYAKO

oh arigatoo - MOMOKO

(thankyou)

doo i ta shi ma shi te - MIYAKO

(your welcome)

hmm ok i have everything lets g.... - MOMOKO

mmmm dai jyo bu - MIYAKO

(are you ok)

wheres kaoru - MOMOKO

oh she left early to be late hehehe - MIYAKO

honto na ni - MOMOKO

(what really)

hai - MIYAKO

(yes)

why would she.. nevermind lets go maybe we can catch up to her - MOMOKO

HAROU-SEMPAI SAYOONARA - MIYAKO NAD MOMOKO

SAYOONARA! miyako-chan momoko-chan - HAROU-SEMPAI

miyako and momoko are walking down the side walk talking

want to go shopping after school - MIYAKO

hai hai hai can we eat after - MOMOKO

dajyobu doko - MIYAKO

(ok where)

I dont know how about Samasu or Hyarune or Tsuyoofugetai - MOMOKO Momoko starts to slobber

ok ok how about (they past one of Miyako's favorite restaurants) OHH how about Heyokutsu - MIYAKO

oh hai hai - MOMOKO

atsui desu ne - MOMOKO

hot isnt it)

hai hai - MIYAKO

(yes yes)

OOh look kaoru - MOMOKO says pointing at Kaoru

Kaoru-kun KAORU-KIN K-A-O-R-U-K-U-N - MIYAKO and MOMOKO start to shout

grrr udesa udesa udesa - KAORU

(shutup shutup shutup)

miyako and momoko catch up to kaoru who is peeking behind a bush

Kaoru what are you doing - MOMOKO

shhh udesa he'll hear us - KAORU

um who i don't see anyone - MIYAKO

WELL MAYBE IF YOU SHUTUP I CAN EXPLAIN WHO WE'RE LOOKING FOR! - KAORU

(sobbing) kumende - MIYAKO

hhuuh me too ok look we are looking for Yuki-kun - KAORU

umm why oh do you _LIKE_ him - MOMOKO

eeewww IIE i was going to scare him because yesturday he said he wasn't afraid of nothing - KAORU

(no)

oh yeah i over heard him saying that nothing could scare him except for that sunomono salad you

made in home ec. - MIYAKO

I TOLD you that fugi-sempai made that and gave it to me - KAORU

yeah sorry OH theres Yuki-kun hehe - MIYAKO

ok be quiet when I give the signal jump out - KAORU

hai bossu - MIYAKO and MOMOKO answer as they hold their hands to their heads

(yes boss)

oookkk now - KAORU

when they jump out miyako trips over kaoru's bag and momoko went the wrong way

huh you two are pointless - KAORU

you might as well give up Kaoru - YUKI

no way im going to scare and you'll run rome screaming like a baby - KAORU

well we'll just have to wait and see won't we - YUKI

just keep being a smart ass - KAORU

its all my pleasure - YUKI

and it'll be my pleasure to slap you - KAORU says under her breath

* * *

**ME: well how did you like it ok i know its alot of japanese sorry but my english is getting a**

**little shabby because im learning alot of different languages ok the next chapter is a little.....**

**well nevermind**


	2. Meet the love

**ME:** enjoy, this its alittle long sorsor ;}

_________________________________________________________________________

momoko miyako kaoru and yuki were all walking to school together when they see three boys

hurting what looked like two nerds on the chess team. they all hurry and run over there.

hey! - MOMOKO

what are you doing - KAORU

who asked you - a boy with black hair said

stop messing with them - YUKI

shutup no was talking to you - a boy with orange hair said

umm not to intrude in your plans of beating them up but could you at least give them a

head start- MIYAKO

Miyako-kun what is wrong with you - KAORU

na ni i just thought they could get a head start so they could get away - MIYAKO

(what)

one of the boys started to stare at miyako he noticed that she had blond hair like him. when she

turned she notice him staring at her and she started staring at him. no one notice they where staring

at each other but momoko. miyako then just smiled at him and he turned away blushing she frowned

and turned as well.

fine we'll leave them alone but next time we're not giving up so quick - the orange haired boy said

good now beat it - KAORU

they looked at each other and grabed the grils trying to slat them on their bodies

hey stop stop STOP!! - YUKI

why she said beat it and we always do waht we're told - the black haired boy said

well how about this GO AWAY - YUKI

ahh fine lets go guys - the orange haired boy said

stupid hey are you guys ok - MOMOKO

hai but you know those guys are going to cream you when they get the chance - one of the nerds said

(yes)

well they just had a chance and didnt do anything - KAORU

your right haaa I loo.. - one of the nerds said then KAORU cut him off

yea yea keep it move'in - KAORU

all of them started walking kaoru by yuki momoko by miyako. momoko notice miyako looking

down then looked at the ground then went upside down to look at her face

huuh oh momoko did you need something - MIYAKO

uh yes in fact I did dai jyo bu- MOMOKO

(are you ok)

well you know those boys we just stopped - MIYAKO

oh those jerks what about them - MOMOKO

DONT SAY THAT - MIYAKO

they all stop and look at miyako

whats your problem - KAORU

oh B-Betsuni lets keep walking we're going to be late - MIYAKO

(nothing)

dont sweat its 7:45 - KAORU

uum Kaoru school starts at 7:55 and we're not even half way there - MOMOKO

thats good progress im usally later than that probably cause im walking with you guys - KAORU

they all look at her funny and continue to walk

so what was that about why do you care about them so much - MOMOKO

I dont just the blond one - MIYAKO

umm NANDE - MOMOKO

see those boys go to our school an.. - MIYAKO

wait they go to our school - MOMOKO

yea there pretty popular im suprise you dont know them your like the school news paper as a

person "popular an knows all the gossip" - MIYAKO

so I'm sorry what were you saying - MOMOKO

well they go to our school and the one with the blond hair is in alot of my classes - MIYAKO

hai wa - MOMOKO

well we look at each other alot - MIYAKO

do you guys talk to each other - MOMOKO

we talk in science we're partners so we have to talk of course we dont talk long cause his stupid

brothers blow something up every day and we have to go out the classroom then we split up - MIYAKO

why dont you ask him on a date - MOMOKO

NA NI!!! do you know what that would do to our reputations people would talk and rumors would start - MIYAKO

(what)

Miyako it doesnt matter what other people say as long as your happy and you've always got me and

Kaoru - MOMOKO

arigatoo gozaimasu- MIYAKO

(thankyou very much)

aaaaaaaah we're at school -KAORU

um thats good we're just 2 minutes late - MIYAKO

Naa Nii, i cant believe this you guys go ahead im going back home then coming back i cant be

this early - KAORU

hahaha come on atsui okaasan - YUKI grabs kaorus arm accidentally pulling her aginst him almost

making both of them fall. after yuki saves both of them from falling kaoru is still holding on to yuki's shirt

ku-kumende - KAORU and YUKI blushing just a little

mm ohhh esheeeh - MOMOKO

mmm oh udesa - KAORU

whatever let's go miyako - MOMOKO

when they go inside the school there is hardly no one in the hallways. Momoko amd Miyako go to

their lockers and Kaoru and Yuki go to theirs. as Momoko and Miyako walk down the halls heading

to their lockers they see the nerds they had helped that morning and waved, they waved back and

Momoko and Miyako turned to their lockers.

hey I wonder why they're not in class - MOMOKO

maybe they're cutting class - MIYAKO

your joking right - MOMOKO

iie nande - MIYAKO

(no why)

they look like nihongo steves from family matters - MOMOKO

(japanese)

honto watashi - MIYAKO looked at Momoko's locker clock it read 8:07 Miyako yelled in suprise

(really I)

na ni!! - MOMOKO

i going to be late for scinece and get a maru on the test - MIYAKO

(zero)

well hayaku - MOMOKO

(hurry)

hai mate ne - MIYAKO

(yea see ya later)

bai bai - MOMOKO

(bye bye)

Momoko stood there putting books in her locker and taking books out. Then she started to

fell something on her leg and it went up to her underwear then started rubbing her thigh.

she stood there in pleasure for a minute then turned around to see what it was. When she

turned it was that oranged haired boy from the morning.

nani nani, what is this what gives you the right to touch me i dont know you - MOMOKO

iie BUT it seems like you were enjoying it - orange hair boy

nani iie thats what you think plus why would you do that were in school - MOMOKO

(what no)

because everyones in class and they dont do a hallway check to kyu and my guess its 8:30 -

(nine)

well nice guess it is 8:30 but you didnt answer my other question WHAT GIVES YOU

THE RIGHT TO TOUCH ME - MOMOKO

well i think your hot and when someone as hot as you is wearing a skirt this short you think a

boy like me would just walk right by and not look or say anything - oranged hair boy

whats your name - MOMOKO

Brick why you want more - BRICK

IIE im think of reporting you to the principle - MOMOKO

well whats your name - BRICK

nande - MOMOKO

i should at least know the name of the person selling me out - BRICK

urrr Harou Momoko - MOMOKO

oh nice name - BRICK

arigotoo - MOMOKO turns back to her locker. then she feels something going

up her shirt getting close to her breast then squeezing them. she then turns again

and Birck grabs her, picks her up, smashes her on the lockers, and starts kissing her.

Momoko is trying to make it seem like shes pushing him so he thinks shes not enjoying

it but she acually stopped pushing and started kissing him right back

then she puts her arms around his head. Brick then starts pushing up and down on her

as she slips of the lockers. Momoko then looks at the clock in her locker it read 8:55 she

stopped kissing Brick then said she had to go and ran down the hallway with her books.

________________________________________________________________________________

**ME: well how did you like this chapter it seemed long to me when i was making it**

**well enjoy the next chapter**


	3. Tell All

**ME: MUSHI MUSHI MUSHI MUSHI MUSHI MUSHI hehehe im to enterjectic my **

**friends and family says that and even i do XD ITADASHIMASU!!! - ??**

**______________________________________________________________________**

At lunch time Momoko was walking down the hallway with a friend who was talking about

god knows what but Momoko was thinking about what had happened that morning, she didnt

expect that kind of behievor from her i shes bad, gets into trouble, fights, talks back but this way

beyound what she knew she could do.

huh AHH MOMOKO-CHAN were you listening - AIKO

huuu oh sorry aiko-chan what were you saying - MOMOKO

uuu my brother was going to shishashou with me and some of his friends but they all were busy

over the summer so we have 6 extra tickets do you want to go - AIKO

hai arigotoo aiko-chan - MOMOKO looked up and saw brick at her locker talking to a friend she

stopped walking

genki desu - AIKO

Momoko pulled Aiko in the girls bathroom

oww NANI - AIKO

she looked under all the stalls

ok did you see that boy at my locker - MOMOKO

Aiko peeks out the door over to Momoko's locker

uu HHaaii - AIKO

his name is Br.. - MOMOKO

Brick i know - AIKO

how - MOMOKO

him and his brothers are the most popular kids in school they knocked you Miyako and kaoru

from first place - AIKO

NANI - MOMOKO

you didnt know th.... whatever what did you want to tell me - AIKO

ok do you promise to keep this a secret - MOMOKO

yea you know im good at secrets you know that one from first grade when you wet yourself

on the slid because you threwup in your mouth i still havent told a soul - AIKO

"good, ok look"they step to the other side of the bathroom "i might have had oral sex

with him"- MOMOKO

NA-NA-NA NI IT-IT-ITSU - AIKO

(w w what w w when)

umm this morning hehe - MOMOKO

NAAAAAAANIIIII - AIKO

itsu doko dade nande!! - AIKO

A-Aiko-chan calm down I dont exacally know - MOMOKO

well what happaned this morning - AIKO

"_WELL_"

"_I was at my locker Miyako had just left to go to class , and all of sudden I_

_feel something going up my leg in my skirt and in my underwear when I turned_

_around it was him I had ask him what right does he have touching me he told_

_me this shit about a boy like him he said I was hot and he needed to see up _

_my skirt since it was so short or some fuck up shit like that well i turned from_

_him and he went in my shirt and started squeezing my boobs so i turned back _

_to him and out of no where he picks me up and slams me aginst the lockers and_

_starts kissing me I was acting like I wanted him to stop but for some reason i _

_liked it so I stopped and kissed him back then he stared pushing up aginst me_

_and i looked at my clock and relized it was almost time for hallway checks so_

_i ran away to get to class and now im here"_

aaaa aaa - AIKO

huh Aiko-chan uhh AIKO-CHAN - MOMOKO

oh komende it takes me a while to get this stuff in my head - AIKO

so what do you think was it or wasnt it oral sex - MOMOKO

umm IIE IIE haha - AIKO

oh good sorry i dont pay attention in health much - MOMOKO

hahaha iieiie can we go eat now we have an hour left - AIKO

sure - MOMOKO

they walk out of the bathroom and see that Brick is gone Momoko goes to

her locker as fast as she could and they voomed out of school in to

they eat they walked around a bit.

hey momoko-chan tsu ka re ta im going backed to the school, anata wa - AIKO

(im tired) (and you)

iie im going to look aroung a bit more - MOMOKO

ok you sure - AIKO

hai - MOMOKO

sayoonara - AIKO

baibai - MOMOKO

Momoko watched as aiko ran down the street. She then started to walk and

window shop. as she was walking she bumped into someone.

oww oh huu ku-kume..... - MOMOKO

huh oh hey - BRICK

oh its you - MOMOKO

yea and its you no sorry or excuse me thats not the way to treat your formal lover - BRICK

were not lovers - MOMOKO

oh thats not what you said this morning - BRICK

yea cause i didnt say anything - MOMOKO stomp away

hey wait you want to get something to eat - BRICK

I just ate with some friends - MOMOKO

ice cream - BRICK

mm humm oooh huuu FINE!!! - MOMOKO and brick walk down the street while eating their ice cream

when they finish they go see a movie.

are you sure we should see a movie - MOMOKO

yea we've got 1 hour and 30 minutes left - BRICK

fine - MOMOKO

they go inside the theater and get a seat in the very the movie starts and the lights go

down brick puts his arm aroung momoko and she smerks. he then leans in and kisses her and

just sits there. after a while they start to make out and then almost getting to into it momoko

checks the time and they leave to go back to school. when Momoko got out of her last class

one of her friends caught up with her.

KO-NI-CHI-WA-MO-MO-KO-CHAN - TAKAYA

oh konichi wa takaya-chan - MOMOKO

so momoko aiko told you me about what happened - TAKAYA

na nani about what - MOMOKO

oh you know the tickets - TAKAYA

"oh"momoko sighed in releaf "unless there's something else - TAKAYA

i ii iie hehe so what about the tickets - MOMOKO

well who are you going to take Aiko said its all up to you - TAKAYA

oh my sisters and (_wow i really never thought about this oh i really want to bring brick but i cant _

_tell TAKAYA-CHAN she'll tell the whole school i'll make something up yea)_my my cousins

yea my cousins - MOMOKO

oh ok well next time bring me with you or else hehe mate ne - TAKAYA

hai mate ne takaya-chan - MOMOKO

momoko-chan momoko-chan - MIYAKO

oh miyako-chan ami-kun konichi wa - MOMOKO

konichi wa momoko-kun hey miyako-chan i have to go or okaasan will scold me - AMI

hai bai bai - MIYAKO

mate ne miyako-chan momoko-kun - AMI

sayoonara - MOMOKO

mmhmmh oh momoko-chan about the trip the other three tickets could we possibly invite

haihai-kun and his brothers - MIYAKO

haihai-kun - MOMOKO

yes his name is boomer so every he meets gives him names i call him haihai - MIYAKO

ok thats fine with me what about kaoru - MOMOKO

oh she wont mind - MIYAKO

_Later that evening....._

NNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAA NNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!! - KAORU

please please - MIYAKO

IIIIIEEEEE IIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE IIIIIIIEEEEE - KAORU

PLEASE - MOMOKO

na ni why are you helping her - KAORU

i kind of fell in love with one of them - MOMOKO

nananananana huuu NANI - KAORU

hey whats going on - HAROU-SEMPAI

Harou-sempai waaaa - MIYAKO

um what happaned - HAROU-SEMPAI

you know that trip were going on with takaya - KAORU

hai - HAROU-SEMPAI

they want me to bring some guys i hate with us - KAORU

well let them come - HAROU-SEMPAI

whaaaa - ALL THREE OF THEM

well if makes mikayo and momoko happy - HAROU-SEMPAI

but but but uuu Fine - KAROU

yaaaaaa arigotoo kaoru-chan - MIYAKO AND MOMOKO

whatever but when were on this trip i want to watch what i want to watch on t.v - KAORU

HAIII - MIYAKO AND MOMOKO

momoko called brick that night to ask if they wanted to come on the trip with them

they all agreed to go and momoko and brick stayed up the rest of the night flirting and talking

______________________________________________________________________________

**ME: MUSHI MUSHI MUDI MUDI OHAYOOOOOOO~ ;D ok Ok OK the next chapter**

**is like a zoom through it just tells you what happaned from that moment to**

**the next story. sooo enjoy**

**____________________________________________________________________**


	4. Going On

Ater that night the week seemed to go so slow when it finally became

friday every in 12th grade would never see that school again the girls

haven't thought of what collage to go to yet Miyako is thinking about

going to the same collage as boomer so they can be together for ever.

the ShiShaShou trip came fasting then they thought and everyone was

ready to kick back,relax and forget every thing that happaned in that

school.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**ME: hai hai hai komichi waaaAAAAAAA ok thats it please please review in going to**

**continue this story there are probably going to be 2 more stories I think hmmm**

**mm yea probably oh and ShiShaShou is a famous spa festival with games and**

**contest. the three of them are going to sing this song off of this anime I **

**watch called itazura na kiss (its the ending song) ok MATE NA!!! XD**


End file.
